


Rainy Grey

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: A rainy day, Based on Richards IG update, English is not my first language and I’m not fluent, F/M, He was out for a run, I Wrote This On My Phone, and you waited for him by the doorstep, so sorry for any mistakes, thats it. That’s the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Richard was out for and run and you simply waited for him by the doorstep.“Good morning—”
Relationships: Richard Madden/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Rainy Grey

**Author's Note:**

> This little snip came into life thanks to a Richard photo and I originally sent it to a friend over IG. 
> 
> Now I realized, I can post this here too.

**_Rainy_ _grey_**

The city was dull. Not because of lack of beauty, the day itself was cold but fresh and the sweet gradual scent of rain was soon becoming part of himself— but it was a distant sight of why they had been used to so far. New York had been showered in golden hours and caramel streets as the trees lost their greener life. Autumn leaves decorating streets. 

By now, that was only a memory and new beginnings were thrown at them as the morning came with no sun; the star feeling to lazy to show, it was taking a day off as much as anybody else wanted to do. But not him. 

His schedule was sort of free. None of that heavy duty for past months but with slow afternoons meant for meetings, coffees and laughter. New projects soon to be. 

Running down the street was a vision. Sidewalks seem empty but people only wanted to stay in, safe from cold and errands. Richard could see the entrance of his flat’s building and a wide smile was painted on his face as he sees you. 

You with messy hair in a sloppy ponytail, drowning in one of his coats and drinking a slurpee, he still felt amazed at your love for cold drinks in cold weather at the most inconvenient times. Rare —as you prefer spicy teas any other day— but still endearing. 

You waited for him at the doorstep with an umbrella over your head. 

In baggy sweats, dirty trainers and tight fit for a shirt wet due to the road, you still reached for him. You leaned onto his body almost dropping your drink. 

Closed eyes were paradise. 

Your hands went to his hair slightly soak as his found their rightful place at your hips, his nails scratched dimly making you tingle inside. It was not new but still fresh, some sort of newness in their own innocence. Touching Richard was a dream you got to live every time, like a very first time. 

Feeling the rusty touch of his stubble, nuzzling your cheek and sometimes your neck, it was never harsh and always comforting. Your bodies found their way as perfect jigsaw puzzles, fitting between his legs as he crash into your chest. Richard wanted nothing but to melt underneath your skin, making a home to the sound of your heart. 

Touching with a kiss so soft, had you at the verge of tears. There were times where he thought it would be a dream. He wanted to be real, he needed it. He needed to be real because his soul soaring in pure joy was a feeling he never thought he would get. 

Not before you. 

His arms turned heavy, not crushing but possessive, Richard wrapped you in his arms unwilling to ever let you go. 

With a sigh and a playful bite he asked for you to let him in and with a twist of his tongue he left you world upside down, chills flowing down your spine as moan against him. A comforting tight warmth set on your belly as you keep kissing. 

Sweetly, unhurried. Finding new flavors into every breath, drinking your favorite taste. Red cherries ached when you finally took a step away. 

You never wanted to let go. 

And you would never have to let go. 

“Good morning, luv.” With a low and raspy voice he kissed you again. 


End file.
